


For The Boys

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, F/M, Language, Masturbation, Mistress/slave, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is definitely for 18 and up! PLEASE don't read if you're a minor! Levi is our quiet submissive and visits a dominatrix. The vast majority of the dialogue belongs to her, and the rest is your imagination. (......) will indicate moments where Levi might speak. The idea was to let the reader decide what Levi (you) may or may not say with her dialogue being your guide. This was kinda hot to write, I almost wish I was a man in this instance. At any rate, I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Just trying to post a friend's work anonymously





	For The Boys

"Does Captain Levi want to play?"

(.....)

"No need to speak unless I tell you to. You ain't nothing but my bitch in this dungeon. Nod if you fucking understand."

You nod, awaiting your first order.

"What a good little slave. Take off your clothes."

You comply, nervousness and anticipation fueling your desire. You have never done this before. Not with anyone, and the idea of completely giving yourself over to someone else's control is intoxifying in itself. What will she make you do? She's simply stunning, and the sight of her is damn near enough to get the job done on it's own. She towers over you by at least a foot, and other than the spiked heels she wears she is completely and beautifully naked. Her black hair is done up in a high and tight ponytail, and her red lips look like blood. Her large, round breasts hang heavy and delicious looking as she waits patiently for you to complete your task.

"You have a beautiful cock slave, get on your knees."

You drop without a moment's thought, eager to get this underway.

"Now touch yourself. Gently. Just use those fingertips."

Your traitor hands want to do more than give these little butterfly kisses to your cock, it's literally jumping under your hand with sensitivity. You continue on exactly as ordered however, the light barely there caresses putting you in an almost hypnotic state.

"You are getting so nice and hard for me, keep going. I don't want you coming just yet nice and gentle."

You're stunned a moment later when her hand meets your face with a brutal slap. You lost control, started stroking your cock in a manner that did not please master.

"I thought I told you to go slowly, dog. Do you see those 3 bands on the floor beside you? I want one around your balls, one around the base of your cock and one around the head."

You look at her curiously for a moment, and then with trembling hands rush to do her bidding. My god, you cock is bright purple now and looks as if it could explode at any moment. Something tells you she will not allow this.

"Look how hard that cock Is all bound up. I think I might actually want to suck it. Slap it. Slap it hard."

You do. The pain and pleasure are an exquisite brew.

"Again."

You do, harder than the last.

"Again."

It's throbbing with agony now, and you hope she gives the order again.

"Again. Doesn't that feel good? I'm getting so fucking wet watching you."

You do it again, letting out a pained groan. My god, the urge to cum is so fucking strong. The bands around your cock however, are not only keeping you hard but also stopping you from achieving release.

"Do you see the dildos and lube to your right? Grab the one with the knobs up the length."

(......)

*SLAP*

Your cock is screaming in agony and pleasure now.

Did I give you permission to speak, dog? This isn't for me sweetheart, this is for you. Are you going to be naughty? Not going to play?"

*SLAP*

"Lube it up bitch. What a good little slave.... lower your ass down on it... all the way. No! Hands behind your back. Now ride it slowly."

The heel of her stiletto is in your shoulder as she assists you down. The pain is something with almost a life of it's own, and you grit your teeth; trying desperately not to make a sound.

"Damn you look good. Do you want me to slap your cock? Yeah?"

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

"You can touch yourself if you'd like, but just the head. Be very gentle."

Her stiletto is digging into you again.

"I didn't tell you to stop riding that cock though, did I?"

You hurriedly start fucking yourself again, anxious to please your mistress.

"Oh you are such a good boy, keep going. Do you like having cock in your ass? You do, don't you... filthy little man-whore. Pick the next biggest dildo on the floor. You can ride that one now.... that's right, take a deep, all the way inside. Hands off your cock and ride that bitch hard."

She pulls up a chair and sits before you, legs on your shoulders and sweet wet pussy barely a foot from your face.

"That's right baby, just like that. Look at that beautiful cock, all hard and wanting. Poor thing is so fucking hard right now. Do you want to cum? I bet you do... Keep fucking your beautiful ass. Harder."

The dildo she has you riding is fucking long, and stabs at your prostate with every thrust. It has you convulsing with pleasure. The urge and need to cum is so bad now that your stomach is cramped with it. But fuck, the pleasure!

"Seeing your being such a good little boy, I'm going to let you watch me pleasure myself. Would you like that?

You nod obediently.

"You would? Then watch and keep pleasuring yourself. If you are really good maybe I'll let you eat my pussy. Yes?"

You nod even more enthusiastically than before.

"You are my favorite slave," she says as her fingers slip entrancingly to her pussy. "Would you like to go larger? You can have the next size dildo. Go ahead dog. Fuck yourself good for me."

She slides her pussy soaked fingers into your mouth and you suck at them greedily; moaning at the taste.

"That's it, you're doing such a good job baby. You can stroke your cock any way you'd like now. Go ahead."

That small bit of permission is enough to have you riding the beast in your ass harder than ever as you stroke the living fuck out of your cock. Her fingers are back in your mouth and you growl with satisfaction as you suck.

"Are you ready to cum, dog?"

Eyes wide and trembling, you nod.

"Get on your back."

You lie down, and she pushes your legs over, causing your knees to almost touch on either side of your head. Your cock is mere inches from your face and desire cascades through you in overwhelming waves. She's stroking you now, and as the band around the head is released, you can feel the blood once again circulate through your abused member. The second band follows shortly after, and then the one around your balls as she strokes you harder. Everything within you tenses like a red hot coil, and you release with a loud cry, cum flowing heavily into your waiting mouth.

"Swallow."

You do so with a gasp.

"Good boy" she says, and her tongue runs sensually over your balls for a moment before she stands and dismisses you. She stops you on your way out the door.

"Come to me again. Next time I'll even let you fuck me, Captain."

Yes mam.


End file.
